Dark Angel
by penguin101
Summary: I have silent tears streaming down my face and I vaguely feel the urine running down in between my thighs. But what I do register is the satisfied look on his beautiful angelic face. But this man is no angel. Fuck, he's not even a man. The second thing I notice before I completely have a full blown panic attack is the two huge black,feathered pieces coming out of his back.
1. Chapter 1

The green rays of light dancing across the room flash before my eyes as the mass of sweating bodies twist and grind along one another, straying from person to person. It takes all of five seconds to decide that this was most definitely not my scene. My body feels stiff and ready for flight but before I can turn back around, my waist is pulled by the very person who insisted I come to such a place, Alice. Her petite build and fairy like features with her porcelain skin, slightly turned up nose and wide sparkling, green eyes make her look almost otherworldly especially with her Tinkerbelle style haircut; but I digress. She's pulling my arm before she can hear my objection. _Not like she would hear it anyway with all this damn techno music._ All I want to do is go home and curl up in my comfy Hanes with some Ben & Jerry's Chunky Monkey, while I watch reruns of Game of Thrones, John Snow is my man, well in my dreams but I digress.

As I'm being dragged to the bar by one strong pixie, I find myself observing the crowd with disgust as I see too many people with open mouths as another places a pill on their tongues. _Great, she brought me to a fucking rave. _As we reach the bar and before I can ask Alice if she has lost her fucking mind, she screeches into my ear. _My eardrums may very well bleed out. Why did fate place her as my roommate again?_

"There he is Bella! Oh my god isn't he the most delicious piece of man specimen you have ever seen in your life?!" _Not unless he's John Snow Alice and I highly doubt he would bring himself to such a place, at least I like to think so._

"Yeah he's a real dreamboat Alice. _ I wonder if she can sense my dry sarcasm. _Can we get the fuck out of here now!" I am beyond tired and we've only been here for a total of five minutes.

"Bella, c'mon! We just finished finals, so for once I would like to come out and enjoy ourselves! Is that too much to ask?" She's giving me the fucking doe eyed, Puss in Boots look and its pathetic but it also fucking works.

"Fine" I take a deep breath and sigh. "A couple of damn drinks Alice and then we are outta here" I give in.

Her eyes sparkle and a Cheshire grin takes form on her countenance. _Yeah bitch I hope you know you owe me._

"His name is Jasper Whitlock and he transferred from Texas! I swear Bella he has this southern boy drawl that just makes me want to drop my panties and…" I cut her off "Okay Alice, I get it. I don't need a description on how you would like to save a horse and ride a cowboy" _That's a good song, but I digress._

All I have to do is nod, look at her eyes once in awhile, mmhmm ever so often and she is never the wiser. After what feels like forever, the bartender places a sex on the beach for Alice and jack and coke for me. _Finally, I need a drink._

I'm sipping my drink while Alice still talks on about the wonders of Jasper Whitlock's jeans, his ass in those jeans, and the boots that adorn the most beautiful feet she has ever seen. I don't ask her when the heck she's seen his feet. I don't even really want to know.

I'm thinking about my dad Charlie and what he probably ate for dinner. _Pizza and beer no doubt. _I miss him so much and can't wait until I go home. I'm a total daddy's girl and I wouldn't have it any other way. My pops raised me on his own and he did a damn good job if I do say so myself.

I'm brought out of my deep thinking by a loud commotion coming from the second floor of the club followed by deep yells and…._are those growls? Yup time to get the fuck out of dodge. _

The strongest jaw I have ever seen in my life. _When the fuck did I turn into Alice? _His hands are clenching the rails of the second floor and I can see his forearms flexed and damn he must be so strong. Those forearms lead to flexed biceps and triceps and damn he is built to perfection which is enhanced by his tight, black short sleeved shirt. I'm back to that damn beautiful jaw of his noticing the fullness of his slightly pink lips and damn my thighs clench envisioning them on me. I'm wondering what color eyes he has when I see them. _Holy fuck his eyes just flashed red, they aren't red contacts because contacts don't fucking flash. _I' m glued to the spot, feeling paralyzed by those eyes and his angelic face but he is no angel. His teeth are barred and I notice he has sharp , white incisors, almost like fucking vampire teeth . His dark eyebrows are furrowed together closely and he looks like he's staring at me and I say a silent prayer to God that he isn't, hoping the mass of the people will obscure me from his vision, but I have a feeling those eyes can see what most wouldn't. I can hear the crowd around me still dancing, still clinging to one another's bodies as they chase their high as far as they can reach. They seem totally oblivious to this man clenching the rails looking like some sort of possessed angel. They don't notice his fucking red flashing eyes, and they certainly don't notice the smirk that has formed on his face as he takes deep breaths in and out. He has two huge guys flanking him trying to hold him to the bars and whispering in his ear, but it seems like he pays no acknowledgement towards them. _Fuck this. _ I find the will to move and as I turn to grab Alice and run as fast as I can, I notice she is no longer near me or anywhere that I can see. My heart seizes up in panic and my hands start to shake and I'm fucking terrified. Before I get a chance to figure out if I should try to find Alice or save my own ass while I still can, I see Him jump from the second floor while his huge buddies follow right after. _What the fuck. _

I'm out the door before I even processed that I'm actually running and all I can feel is dread in my heart. _He's after me because I noticed him. He's after me because I noticed he couln't possibly be human. But fuck, if he was trying to keep a façade why the fuck jump from the second story floor and make a scene? Because they were all probably too fucking high to notice. Fuck. _Before I know it I'm in a cab and texting Alice to get the fuck out of there. _Should I call the cops? And tell them what Bella? That I saw a man with red flashing eyes and sharp fucking teeth and he's possibly a vampire, wanting to drain me of my blood because I fucking stared too long. Fuck! _ I'm so far in to having a panic attack that I don't notice that a man has landed right in front of my cab on an empty street about a block away from my dorm. I feel the impact of hitting my head on the headrest in front of me and I as I open my eyes I see him with both hands slammed through the hood. _He fucking stopped a moving cab with his hands._ I have silent tears streaming down my face and I vaguely feel the urine running down in between my thighs. But what I do register is the satisfied look on his beautiful angelic face. But this man is no angel. _Fuck, he's not even a man. _The second thing I notice before I completely have a full blown panic attack is the two huge black, feathered pieces coming out of his back. _This motherfucker has wings._


	2. Chapter 2

_No fucking way._ Shit like this is in movies and doesn't happen to normal people like me. I'd be a moron to think that supernatural beings don't exist. I saw a real live ghost at my Nana's house for fucks sake. But this, this is too much. My brain cannot actually process the fact that this man has fucking angel wings. I thought angels were full of light and white feathers with harps and shit. Nope. This man is dark and there is nothing holy about him. Our eyes are once again locked and if he didn't look like the cat ate the fucking canary and oh yeah, not human, then I would be so down to jump on that. _Seriously Bella! You're more than likely going to be murdered and you're thinking if he was normal you'd want to go out on a date! Fuck, there is something wrong with me. _Before I can delve into my completely fucked up way of thinking, I notice his wings fluttering and then drawing behind his back. _What the fuck? Do they go back in his back? No fucking way! Maybe this is a fucking dream? Maybe one of those druggies slipped something in my drink and I'm hallucinating. Oh fuck he's coming my way!_ I look at the cab driver and sure enough he's passed out from the collision. I can see him still breathing and I try in vain to wake him up. "Hey buddy! Wake to please! Please wake up! "I'm trying to shake him awake but he's completely passed out."Oh fuck, oh fuck" is my mantra in this fucked up situation. As I'm getting into the front seat to take over the driving, my door is ripped off the hinges. _Change of plans. I'm going out the other side of the door and away from this bastard._ Before I can reach the handle, my leg is grabbed in an almost bone crushing grip and I'm pulled back around facing him. He's kneeling by my now open door with both hands above his head leaning on the top of the car. He's just staring and as of right now I cannot move. _I'm fucking paralyzed again_. We are in a state off where nobody utters one word and the only thing you can hear are my heavy breaths and sobs. I can't tell how long we stared. It could have been thirty seconds or thirty hours for all I knew. I couldn't take the silence anymore. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT FROM ME" I screamed. His answering smirk is sinister and it's such a fucking contradiction from his physical appearance. When I'm finally about to accept his silence as an answer. I'm surprised and startled when his smooth, velvet voice croons out a simple answer "You." _Fuck me._

**Thank you all for the reviews and sorry so short. I'll make a longer chapter next time.**

**Toodles,**

**Brit**


End file.
